Love Is Nothing But A Dream
by animelover23457
Summary: The Straw Hat Crew ends up in a terrible storm. The crewmates get seperated and wash up on a island. Nami starts to notice her feelings for Luffy as they travle to finds the others. Luffy on the other hand tries to push Nami away afraid that what happen to Ace would happen to Nami. Little does he know you can't control fate.
1. Time Will Tell

**Okay everyone this is my One Piece fanfic. It's a LuffyxNami one plus a little ZoroxRobin. Please vote and comment!**

Nami p.o.v

It was good being back on the Thousand Sunny. Each day a part from my crew was hard. I missed seeing the idiot captain, Usopp, and Chopper play around again on the deck of the Sunny. Franky and Brooke would sit around talking about the things they've seen or done. Robin would lounge around reading new books she has discovered. I would sit about making new maps each one made with careful precision. Sanji as usual made me and Robin the most finest of meals, and Zoro taking his naps in the most strange of places.

I hope nothing changes on this little trip of ours, but I can't shake the feeling that something this good will last. "Nami-swan would you like to try my special dessert" Sanji voice yelled from across the deck. "Sure" I answered with a smile. At his cue to move the cook came running over with hearts in his eyes.

He handed me a plate with the most delouses looking cake on it. "It's my special double fudge ice cream cake with hard shell chocolate on top" Sanji said after handing me the plate. I sat up on the chair I was occupying and sat the plate in-between my legs.

I cut a piece with the spoon and brought it up to my mouth. Once it hit my mouth I let out a squeal of delight. "This is really good" I said to him as I placed another piece into my mouth. I never thought I would taste something so rich in flavor. All the sugary goodness going into my mouth made me want more. This was an addicting cake and I think I am hooked.

Of course since this involved food a certain bottomless pit appeared. "SANJI I WANT SOME" he yelled. Sanji bit down on his cigarette and turn to the rubber boy with an angry glare. "You don't get any" Sanji said with a glare.

I stopped mid bite pondering to what I should do. For once since the times we have been together I saw Luffy with a serious face. I guess he changed from his childish self through the two year separation.

"Sanji I am the captain and I want some of that cake" he said slowly. Sanji and the rest of the crew looked stunned to his sudden change of mood. "What the..."Sanji began but this time I inturpted."That cake is going to half to wait. There's a storm coming this way" I said standing up looking before us.

This storm felt like a big one. "It's going to be a big one" I muttered so they all could hear.

People scattered everywhere readying their selves and the ship. Franky barked orders to what to do. I stood beside him ready to help guide the ship through the storm. Robin, Brooke, and Chopper were secured with some ropes. Luffy insisted that he didn't need them.

In seconds the ship was hit with massive waves. I grabbed onto the railing to steady myself. "Nami I need orders" Franky yelled over the winds. I looked up trying to see past the rain hat had poured down. "Keep going straight. We will half to ride this storm out. It's too wide to try and get out" I yelled to him.

Franky understood what I was saying. When you face a storm that is huge you ride it out. If it would have been a small one then we would have been able to move to the sides and get out and go around the storm.

A huge tidal wave hit the ship. Zoro and Sanji were thrown against the railing on the side. Luffy still had a firm grip to the main mast. A cold shiver crossed my back. I turn and open my mouth in shocked. Franky notice this and turn to. His face held fear. A huge wave twice the size of The Sunny was making its way towards us.

"Hold one everyone this one is a big one" Franky yelled. I wrapped my arms around the railing from up top as good as I could. Once it hit the boat everything went into chaos. The ropes snapped sending the devil fruit users out into the water. Zoro went after Chopper and Robin while Sanji had Brooke. My eyes caught a sight of red. Luffy had let go of the mast do to the sea water. I ran to the side and jumped in.

The water was cold and numbed my body. I pushed harder till I had Luffy vest in my hands. I heaved him up and out of the water. Waves tumbled over us. I had a hard time keeping both of us up. The ship was being pushed towards an island. Wait Island!

I begin to paddle use towards the island. Luffy body was getting heavier every second we were in the water. The slow breathes of hot air on my neck let me know that he was still alive. When I thought we were out of danger a wave hit us. We both went under the water again. I still kept my grip on Luffy. I got us up and dragged his body to the shore.

Once I was sure the waves couldn't touch us I let him fall to the ground. My legs felt like jelly so I fell beside him on my knees.

I was panting out breathes of air. Not long after Luffy sat up chucking out water. Tons of it streamed from him. I pushed my wet long hair back and sat back on my legs. Looking around I notice there was nothing but forest.

"Ugh" Luffy groaned lying back on the sand. "Are you okay" I asked. I knew that he be weak at the moment due to the sea water. "I'll be fine" he whispered with eyes closed.

I check to make sure my climact tact was still strapped to my hip. I was relieved when I saw the three pieces there. I stood up on wobbly legs. I didn't like the idea of being here in the open.

I don't think I remember seeing this island on any maps. "Can you walk" I asked Luffy looking down at him. He cracked one eye open to my question. He manages to get up but swayed. I grabbed him making him swing one arm around me. My other arm wrapped around his warm damped skin.

I began to walk us to the forest. The best thing is to get out of the opening and into the forest. If I need to battle monsters or such I would.

At first everything seemed normal. To me the forest was beautiful. Then we hit the plants and flowers. There were ones I'd never seen in my life before. There were big greens ones that gave me the creeps the most. I made sure to stay clear of them.

I couldn't shake the feeling that these plants were weird. After awhile I stop due to the heat and how tired I was.

I sat Luffy down who had gotten most of his coloring back. I say in an hour he would be good to go. I sat across from him and took my shirt off. I was glad I wore my bikini top and bottom. I left my shorts on though. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail just to keep it off my neck.

The sun was pouring in. The heat was intolerable. I swore the sweat coming off me was steaming. Luffy moved and open his eyes. His face held seriousness. He flipped his hat up on his head before setting his elbows on his knees.

"Where are we" he asked. "Some Island in some type of forest" I answered him. A snapping sound made me turn around. A little weird creature came out. Its snowy fur was beautiful. I was thinking of keeping it, but it hissed at us. Then it grew to a huge ass monster.

Its claw began to swipe at me but a rubber arm wrapped around my waist pulling me smack into Luffy waste. "Gum Gum Gateling Gun" Luffy yelled facing his attack to the creature. The thing flew through the air.

"Come on we need to find the others" He said pushing me away a little. I nodded and walked beside him into the forest even more.

-+-++++++++++++++;

**So should I continue this story?**


	2. Forest Of Beast

Nami p.o.v

The heat was frying me! Luffy even began to complain about it and stripped himself of his vest. Due to this I thought I would faint.

We pressed on till we met where I think is the middle. "How much father" Luffy whined. "I wish I knew" I muttered. Something green caught my eyes. The plants from earlier were here as well. I swore these plants were following us because I don't remember seeing plants as we entered this area. Much to my discomfort I stayed near the plant. "Luffy come here" I called over my shoulder. I didn't want to go near these plants alone. "What" he asked nearing my backside? "There's something weird with these plants. I don't remember seeing them in this area" I said touching the plant.

It felt rough and moist with little tiny hairs on it. "Nami" Luffy warned me. I felt something drip on my shoulder. I looked up and stifled a scream that wanted to come out. The plant was alive and had sharp teeth and currently was looking down at me. My body froze as it moved around. It doesn't have eyes and must be using sound and movement to find its prey.

I made a little movement and it swung its head at me. I froze again trying to show Luffy what I discovered. There was no way we were going to escape this monster. My best bet is to dodge its attacks. I'm not good at dodging but Luffy is. I slowly moved my hand down my hip to my Climat Tact. Once I had them in my grip I pieced them together in slow movements. A twig snapped beside us catching the plants attention.

I took my moment in time and swung my weapon around creating a loud whistling sound. The plant let out a horrific squeal and began to swing its head around. I walked backwards watching my steps. "Luffy once I stop this swing us out of its way. It's going to be pissed" I yelled over the whistling. Once I felt his warm hands on my waist I stopped walking. His arm wrapped around me and the other reared back.

I stopped the twirling and the Plant screamed and turn to us. Luffy swung us out of its way. I held onto him as he stopped by a tree away from the plant. He let me go and I let out a sigh of relief.

"What kind of plant was that" he asked pushing his hat back onto his head. "I don't know, but we should be careful" I said. Something sharp wrapped itself around my ankle. In confusion I looked down to see a vine. In seconds my body was thrown to the ground and was being dragged across the ground. Rocks and other plants scrapped my skin leaving marks. I turned my body around so my back got the most damage.

That plant was pulling me closer to it. Its mouth opens extremely wide showing its sharp teeth. "Kyaaaaa" I let out the scream that has wanted to come out. My climact tact was dropped when I was first pulled so I had no way to defend myself.

A rubber hand grabbed my waist and pulled backwards. My body was being stretched between two objects. My body was in pain and I wanted to scream out loud. I heard a pop at my ankle and it began to burn like hell. I knew it was dislocated or sprang. Heck it may be broken for all I know.

"Stop" I screamed. Just then the vein snapped causing me to fly backwards into Luffy. We rolled a little away from each other. Once I stopped the first thing I did was clutch my ankle. It hurt like hell and felt like it was broken. The hard vine also cut some of my skin.

"Nami are you okay" Luffy voice edge through the pain. "No my ankle is broken" I hissed through my teeth. This is just great. One I'm stuck on an island with the guy I have a crush on and Two I am in utter pain.


	3. Let Me Care For You

Nami p.o.v

"I'll carry you" Luffy said. I looked up at him despite the pain I was in. "I guess" I muttered. When he said he would carry me I thought piggy back but he picked me up bridal style. I knew my face was red due to the contact. His warm skin was against my skin. I wrapped an arm around his neck for extra support. My ankle was still hurting. The best thing we can do is hope we run across Chopper soon.

The pain was becoming unbearable. I needed to change my thoughts off the pain. I laid my head against Luffy chest. He didn't mind at all I guess. I closed my eyes listening to his heart beat. It was calm and normal where mine is probably all over the place. I open my eyes slightly to see the leaves of the trees we passed. Overall this place was extremely pretty minus the dangers.

In my head I'm wondering what could have caused the mutation to the plants, or were they simply born that way on this island. "Your thinking to hard" Luffy said. I open my eyes all the way then. "How did you know" I asked. "Your facial expression" he answered.

Okay he gone for two years and becomes creepy. He slightly frowned after that statement. Can he read my thoughts! Luffy stopped and looked around and sat me on the ground with my back against the trunk. "Stay here" he said.

Does he honestly think I'm going to stay here when he going gods now where. "Just trust me" he added before running off. I curled my body closer to the trunk. My ankle was long gone from pain. Instead it was filled with nothing. I can't put pressure because it feels like nothing was there.

I felt a weird feeling wash over me. I turned my head to see a bug. It was creepy and from our past run in I stayed away. It began to play this melody that was soothing. I nearly fell asleep if it wasn't for a furry animal turning my head towards them.

Chopper p.o.v

Nami nearly fell for that endless trap of sleep. I quickly turned her head towards me and began to shake it. Luffy had managed to hear me and found me a while ago. He explained what had happen to Nami.

Luffy stepped up to where I was. "What's wrong with her" he asked. "She falling for that melody. It will make her sleep for a thousand of years" I answered him in a shaky voice. Before I knew it Luffy was leaning down next to Nami and placing his hat on her head. What I don't get is why only Nami gets to where his hat. I think Robin told me once that is was because Luffy had feelings for Nami. A stronger one aside from everyone else on the crew.

"Nami its time to wake up" Luffy said. Nami breathe began to slow down a bit. "Luffy we need to act quickly" I said in a panicked voice.

Luffy p.o.v

Chopper was panicking about Nami situation. I began to freak out as well. I mean yes I do care for Nami and yes I do have deep feelings for her, but I'm afraid to let her near because I don't want what happen with Ace to happen to her.

I furrowed my eyebrows trying to think of how to wake Nami up. Before I knew it my body acted on its own as I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. Oh her lips were so soft and plump and tasted like tangerines.

Nami body bolted upwards in a startle. I landed on my butt. My hat lay in her lap at the moment. Chopper quickly began to work on her. Nami let out a squeak of pain as chopper touched her ankle.

I moved beside him and took my hat and placed it on her head. "Let me care for you" I said. Her face turned red and I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face.


	4. The Lost Swordsman

Zoro p.o.v

I'm lost.

I hate this already! I had a grip on Robin but that last tidal wave tore us apart. Chopper was lost as well. I hope there okay and I hope to see them. I keep going in the forest but end up at the same shore as always.

I plopped down on the ground by a tree. Might as well take a nap until someone finds me.

Robin p.o.v

I was finally able to pull myself up off the ground. My energy is slowly coming back to me. When I lost my grip on Zoro and Chopper the wave crashed me in the forest. I'm glad though because I wouldn't be out in the open when I was weak from the sea water.

All I hope for is that Chopper is okay and that Zoro is alright as well. I don't know if I should continue forward or stay where I am. Tend to one Zoro is looking, but he is a lost cause. If I head back to the shore I might see the ship or one of the others could be there.

This place is weird. I haven't seen or read about the plant life here. Big scary green plants and these rainbow flowers. It's all strange to me and I'd probably shout try to research about them. Clutching onto a normal looking tree I began to make my way back to the shore. Something in me told me that was the way.

I'm not a good Navigator like Nami, but I could easily navigate myself towards the shore. They smell of salt was getting stronger and the sound of waves confirmed my thoughts. As I could barely see the sand something stopped me.

A little bug flew in front of my face. Its body was decorated in blue and green colors to blend in with the surroundings. Its wings flapped in an uneven beat as it landed on a little frog nearby. That's when it grew a needle like mouth and began to drink the blood of the animal. The frog body shriveled up and went up the needle. Nothing was left and the bug grew as it did. It was the size of my head about now.

It turn towards me it eyes full of blood lust. I began to grow a needle again. It went for me but I dodged it. My powers haven't fully come back. I was barley standing up on my own. I felt a prick on my back and I let out a loud scream.

Zoro p.o.v

I was finally getting comfortable when I heard a loud scream close by. My head snapped to the left where the sound came from the most. That scream sounded a whole lot like Robin.

I heard it again and got up making my through the forest. Going through some thorns I came to a sorry sight. Blood was split everywhere. A hug bug lay mingled and broken. Robin sat against a tree blood falling from her back. Her face was pale and sickish.

"Robin" I called. She lifted her blue eyes to me in a slow movement. "Z-zoro" she said in a weak voice. I walked over and bent next to her so I was eye level.

"How bad is the wound" I asked. She lifted her body up and pulled off her top. She had only a bikini top as she turned slowly I can see where one of her hands was holding pressure to the wound.

"We need to find chopper, so until then let me see your top" I said. She handed it to me and I began to tear it to make a wrapping.

"Grabbed that giant leaf from that plant and wad it up. It's the only plant I recognize here. Place it on the wound then wrap it" she said.

I walked over to the plant she was talking about and quickly ripped a leaf off. The leaf was soft and wet. I wadded it up and placed it on the wound as her hand disappeared. I began to slowly wrap it making sure I didn't her breast. That's all I need to do for her to call me a pervert or something.

I finished and stood up offering my hand. She took it as I lifted her up with ease. "Come on we need to go find Chopper" I said. She nodded but as she took a step forward she nearly fell. I bent down in front of her and nodded to my back. "Come on" I said. I felt her get on as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

Nami p.o.v

True to Luffy word's he did take care of me. Chopper would tell him to do something and he'd do it. I can't help but blush each time he looked at me.

We had moved from out previous spot to a more secure location. Chopper had order Luffy carry me and he did. Chopper was currently checking my ankle. He confirmed that it was a clean break and that he really needs to get me back onto the ship. He would have to re break it to set it right. I was so not looking forward to that pain.

The sun was getting close to setting. "Nami try to sleep" Chopper said. I couldn't sleep knowing all the dangers that were around. I felt someone sit next to me. The tip of the straw hat caught the corner of my eye.

"Sleep Nami" he said not in ordering voice, but more of a kind voice.

I leaned my head against his shoulder watching the flames dance around my vision. I closed my eyes surrendering myself to sleep I needed.

Zoro p.o.v

The smell of smoke rising floated in the air. "I think that may be one of the others" Robin murmured. She had fallen asleep like an hour ago. I felt her shift her weight as we looked at the flames, and true to her thoughts there was Luffy, Nami, and Chopper. Chopper smelt us first and looked at us wide eyed.

"Not Robin to" he mutter.

This caught Luffy attention. "She was attacked by some bug. It left a nasty wound on her back" I said helping her down. She was wobbly still from blood lost, but her devil fruit powers helped her. Chopper led her to the light so he can look at the damage.

"Zoro have you seen any of the others" Luffy asked.

"Sadly I haven't" I said sitting next to him on the opposite side that Nami wasn't on. "This island is starting to tick me off" I said. "I agree" he said.


	5. Sanji and Brooke encounters the fog

Sanji p.o.v

Stupid skeleton. Stupid waves. Ugh everything is just so stupid. Maybe its better if I stop saying the word Stupid.

The bag of bones laid in front of me sputtering out water. "Yohoho I nearly died but I can't because I'm already dead" he said in a joking manor.

My cigerrets were soaked and usless. Looking around I saw nothing but green forest. Where the fuck am I?

"We should head around the coast and search for the ship" I said standing up. Brooke got up as well using his cane. The sun was setting and I didn't want to be caught with any weather changes. Whipping my brow I walked a little aways.

"Look Sanji isn't that smoke coming up from within the forest?" Brooke asked. I turn to where indeed some smoke was coming out from the middle of the forest. "That must be someone from the crew" I said.

"Then let's head in yohohoho" Brooke said walking in. The place was hot and getting dark every second we walk. I think I inhaled too much water because I think I see the plants moving. I'm not being paranoid am I?

A cool breeze busted through the limbs. I let out a sigh of relief when it hit me. The a weird fog rolled in. Brooke stopped and looked around. "I don't like the look of this fog" he said. "Me neither. Let's continue but don't get seperates" I said.

I followed closly behind till I felt a hand touch my neck. Stopping I turn to see the most beautiful girl ever. Her long black hair flew with the wind. Her piecering red eyes was piering within my soul. "Follow me" her voice sang.

I was lost in her touch that I left Brooke side following the girl to where ever.

Brooke p.o.v

"yohoho Sanji the fog has gotten heavy" I said. When I didn't get a answer I turned aorund to see the cook not following me.

This was bad! The area around me began to shift causing me to freeze. Looking down I notice my bones had flesh on them and I was human again. "Come on Brooke play us something" a man yelled. I looke dup in awe. My old crew was alive again!

"What are you waiting for" a girl whispered. A violin poofed in my hands. I flipped it up to my face and began to play a song. I felt a hand on mine and looked to see a girl. She had long black hair and deep red eyes. "Play Brooke play" she laughed.

I obliged to her demands and began to play. I watched as the mystery girl twirled with the crew laughing. I let a smile fix on my lips enjoying this moment.

Nami p.o.v

I woke up to see Chopper standing over me and Robin. Wait Robin? My head snapped to my right to see a napping Zoro. I felt a arm around my wasit. That rubber arm belong to my captin. Ontop of my head was the famous strawhat.

"Nami your awake" Chopper said with a gleeful look. "Yeah thou my head is killing me" I said. "Until we can get to the ship you'll have to suffer through your head ache. I wished I packed more stuff but Robins wounds needed more attention" the small reindeer said.

I saw that gauze was wrapped all around the older womens torso. "What happen" I asked. "According to Zoro this huge bug thing cause this. Robin broke it's body but the wound was inflicted" he said. "I need to get both of you back to the ship. Luffy said once daybreak hits we are heading back to the coast" Chopper siad. I turned my head to the sleeping Luffy.

I notice a fog like thing surrounded us but didn't come in our circle. This was weird! "What's with the fog" I asked. "It came in not to long ago. I don't know what it is but it hasn't touch us" Chopper siad. I heard a slight groan from Robin as she open her eyes.

"Robin you need to rest" Chopper said worrying over her. "I'm fine" she said with a weak smile. She was not okay. Her skin was pale a sickly pale color. A tingle went through me causing me to look in front of us.

"C-chhoppperr" I stuttered. In front of us was three huge bugs. Robin body tensed up when she saw them. Chopper turn to see what we saw. His body began to shake in fear. My first instinct was to wake Luffy up. I turned and grabbed a holt of his shoulders and began to shake like a mad women.

"Luffy get your ass up" I yelled to him. His eyes pop open in surprise. "Nami?" he asked. I turn back to the bugs who were still at the edge of the fog not moving.

"What are those" he asjed with the usual childish tone when he finds something cool. "It looks a lot like the bug that attack Robin" Zoro said opening his good eye. "Be careful" Robin said her voice wavering.

Before the bugs could make a move they fell apart into pieces. A tall shadow appeared from the fog. "Brooke" Chopper said using his super smelling.

Brooke towering figure fell out of the fog. "It was a illusion" he whispered. This surprised everyone that he wasn't using his normal Yohoho jokes. "Brooke?" Chopper asked moving forward. The living skeleton moved back on his heels and looked at us. "I made it" He said standing, "Thou I did lose Sanji."

"Lost Sanji" I asked. "Yes. You see we were caught in this fog and the next thing I knew was Sanji gone and I was trapped in this Illusion. I saw the flicker of the flame and followed it and poof im here" he said.

"Then where did Sanji go?" Luffy asked in a clueless tone. That was a good question.

Sanji p.o.v

I AM IN HEAVEN!? SO MANY GIRLS AND NOT ENOUGH OF ME!


	6. Saving the Cook!

Nami p.o.v

We were still missing Sanji, Franky, and Usopp. Sanji we knew was stuck in this fog. The other two we had no clue where they are. "If we go into the fog we will be stuck in the illusion, but how do we find Sanji" I asked. "Look up" Robin said. I looked up to see nothing but trees. "You see the fog never touches the top. We can move from the top in hopes to see Sanji. In Nami and mine condition I doubt we can be any help" Robin said.

That was a good plan thou I don't want to be separated from the others. I gripped the ground stareing out at the fog. "We can't leave you two defenseless. Chopper can we move Robin" Luffy asked. "Yes as long as your careful" Chopper stated. The sound of metal hitting each other knocked me out of my trance. "I'll take Robin. You got Nami" Zoro said. I was stumped to him being nice to anyone.

"We will split up and come back to this place after a hour or so. Brooke and Chopper you two stay together. Luffy and Nami you are a group and then that leaves Zoro and me" Robin said. We all nodded to her as Zoro picked her up carefully and began to climb up the nearest tree. I felt Luffy warm hands grab my waist pulling up and on his back. Chopper and Brooke were already gone.

"Ready Nami" he asked. I nodded wrapping my arm around his neck. With one arm stretched back he flung it up grabbing a brack pulling us up. On the first Branch we stopped. The fog covered a good amount of the forest. It was a little visible from the trees. I just hope we can catch a glimps of him. Luff let me down as I made sure to stay off my ankle. One hand staid gripped onto his shoulder as I put most my weight on him.

My eyes searched the bank for a bit. Something blonde caught my eyes. "Luffy look" I said pointing down. Sanji body bearly came into view. He was twirling in circles nearly naked. Good thing he had on his boxers or else he would feel my lighting. "What's he doing" Luffy asked in a clueless voice. "Danicng nearly naked" I said in a annoyed tone.

I shifted my weight before looking over. I could see shadows of Robin and Zoro. They two have spotted the cook. I couldn't find Brooke or Chopper. "How are we suppost to get him" Luffy asked. Brooke said once they touched the fog is when they started illusions. "This may sound crazy but I have a ideal" I said.

"Luffy wrap on arm around the trunk. Use the other to grab Sanji and bring him up. Don't worry about the fog. If you start to fall In the illusion I'll fry you" I said swinging my climact tact around. Luffy gulped and did as I said. In a flash his arm was in the fog. "I got him" he said.

In seconds his eyes dropped as he sank to his knees. He began to droll at the mouth. "MEAT" he screamed. I let out a sigh and bonked his head. He looked at me with a hungry expression. "Mean turkey leg hit me. I'll eat you first" he stated.

I sweat dropped at this statement. He did advance on me and I let out a shriek. i couldn't move because of my ankle. I twirled my climact tact and gave him a small frown. "THUNDER TEMPO" I yelled. Lighting struck the rubber dude, but nothing happen.

I hit my head remembering he was holding onto the tree and used it to conduct the energy from the lighting. He open his mouth nearly taking my arm in. I hit him hard on the head and moved to the other side of him. I winced as I put a little pressure on my ankle.

Luffy hand let go of the tree and wrapped around me bringing my close to his warm body. His tongue licked the backside of my neck making me freeze in place. "Meat not supposed to taste like tangerines. Wait tangerines! NAMI" he said the daze look gone. "Pull up Sanji" I said not caring that I was still flushed against him. He looked down and pulled his arm u;p. A blonde cook was at the other end still dazed.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE THE GIRLS AWAY" he began to scream. I punched him hard on the head. He landed with a thud and open his eyes all the way. "Nami-swan" he said jumping up with hearts in his eyes. "Sanji your fine" Luffy said giggling. He saw the way Luffy was holding me and the blush that was still on my face. His mouth open and his skin paled. He fainted right then and there mumbling that his Nami-swan was gone.


	7. Plan Run For Your Life

Nami p.o.v

To say everyone was tense was underestimating the true feelings. Not long after we all made it back to the circle we were attacked by a flesh eatting butterfly. It's victim was our poor doctor who was currently wrapping his arm.

"I will never chase another butterfly in my life" he whinned. My ankle still stung like a bitch, but what could I do? Chopper being hurt has everyone on edge again. No one would sleep fearing that their nakama would get hurt worse.

Another thing was Luffy wouldn't leave my side. His hat staid on my head as some kind of comfort. I did feel at ease with it on my head and that Luffy was next to me. Robin was studying some of the plant life being careful not to get close or move to much. Out of all of us she is the one who needed the most medical attention.

"Nami are you okay?" Luffy voice drilled into my thoughts. Blinking a couple of times I looked up to look at his face. I couldn't read hus emotions at all.

I tilted my head in a cute way before replying, "What makes you think I'm not fine?"

"You had this look on your face and I didn't know if your ankle was hurting or you were thinking about negative outcome of this adventure" he replied scratching the back of his head.

I couldn't stop the grin that began to spread itself onto my face. "I'm fine just thinking is all" I said hopping to calm his worries. With a light sigh I laid my head on his shoulder before letting myself relax.

Robin finally laid down on her stomach not wanting to risk hurting her back anymore. I could tell she wanted to do more, but the angry glares from Zoro and Chopper probably weighed her options.

This is going to be an extreme adventure that we may end up going on.

**Sorry for the short update Dx**


	8. Moving On: Where's Usopp and Franky?

Luffy p.o.v

The sun rays shined down covering the forest. By the look in the sky it was barely dawn yet the whole place was already getting hot. Sweat began to neat down my face as I began to squirm.

Due to my squirming Nami ended up waking up. I flinched away slightly not wanting to get punched by her, but all she did was yawn and lean against me once again. Of course the heat got to her now that she was aware and her hand began to fan herself.

"Why is it so hot" Sanji began to complain. His hands grasped his tie as he pulled it so it was untied and unbotton his shirt all the way down.

Brooke was the only one unfazed by the heat as he sat by Zoro and Robin. Robin was still sound asleep as well as Zoro. "Luffy" Chopper voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"What is it Chopper?" I asked. The little doctor was tired and worried. Rubbing his eyes he sat in front of me and Nami before addressing us.

"Robin needs attention quickly. I need my supplies from the ship. Also the longer we wait the more of a risk Robin wound may become infected" he said. I knew he was right about Robin.

"What about Nami?" I asked looking at her ankle. Chopper had wrapped it in a paste he made from some plants he recoginzed. The swelling was down now and she was moving it around while siting.

"The paste I made is a complicated medicine that heals. I learned from a native group of this plant. The paste needs to sit for twenty four hours then the wound be healed. Robin has a lot on hers but its a deep cut they may need stitching. Nami ankle will heal but she cant walk on it for another twelve hours" he explained. My eyes widen at his words and how smart he gotten over two years.

"We should start heading in the forest to find a way to see the ship. Don't forget Franky and Usopp are still out there" Robin voice cut into our conversation. She was sitting up in a rigged position.

"Robin you shouldn't be moving in your condition" Chopper began to grow frantic running around her.

She was right though. We can't just sit her forever.

Robin p.o.v

I awoke to the low voices of Luffy and Chopper. My back wasn't hurting as much as it did last night. My eyes began to search around at everyone else here.

Sanji was stripping; Brooke sat close by staring out to the trees; Luffy, Nami, and Chopper sat on the other side talking. It was more like Nami was leaning against Luffy in a soothing matter. I switched my head to see Zoro fast asleep against the tree beside me.

I decided to break into the conversation the between Luffy and Chopper. "We should start heading in the forest to find a way to see the ship. Don't forget Franky and Usopp are still out there" I said.

At the sound of my voice their heads snapped towards me. Chopper going into doctor mode began to run around me checking me over. Ignoring his complaints I notice Luffy face was scrunched up as if he was thinking about my words.

He turned and whispered something into Nami ear before she nodded and sat up against the tree. Luffy stood up gaining everyone attention, except a sleeping Zoro, before he began to speak. "Robin is right. We need to move on and try to find the coast and the Thousand Sunny. Franky and Usopp are still missing too" he stated.

"When should we leave?" Zoror asked startling me a bit. I swore he was dead to the world earlier.

Luffy gave us his usual grin before stretching his arm up. "We leave now!" he yelled.


	9. Fluffy Terrors part 1

Nami p.o.v

Well here I was on Luffy back riding piggy back. To say I was bored was an understatement. It was hot and all you can see is plants.

A few weird looking birds have been stalking us. Other than that its been safe. My thoughts began to carry me towards where Usopp and Franky. Where could they be at?

A gut feeling told me that they were safe with the ship. I hope I'm right in this theory.

"Look there's a stone looking building" Luffy announced pointing before us. I looked up at what he was pointing at to see the building in all its glory. It was old and worn out. Some of the roof had fallen in as vines grew to the top.

"Maybe there's someone on the island?" Sanji suggested pulling out a cigarette muttering that he was almost out.

Luffy began moving in the direction of the building. "Luffy where are you taking us?" I asked gripping his shoulders.

"Inside duh" he replied with his wide smile making my heart drop. I couldn't argue with him since I was stuck on his back till sunset.

"Oy shitty captain if your taking Nami-swan with you I'm coming" Sanji declared marching up to us.

"It's best if Robin sits this adventure out" Chopper said standing next to Brooke. The skeleton nodded in an agreement with the doctor.

"Okay. Zoro, Robin, Chopper, and Brooke stay out here and wait for us to return. Luffy, Sanji, and I will go inside and explore" I said earning agreements from everyone.

Luffy laughed and began to walk again the building. Sanji walked right beside us keeping his hands in his pockets. "Be careful" Robins' motherly voice echoed to us.

The building was covered in cobwebs and dust. As soon as we enter a pile of dust stormed up making me cough and sneeze. The place was full of old furniture and objects. A weird nasty smell was in the air as well. Luffy made me jump up more on his back as he began to walk again through the building.

"This place sure is depressing" I commented looking around since I had nothing else to do. On the wall I could see a picture. A single picture in the whole entire room was very suspicious. "Luffy go over to that picture please" I said still looking at the picture.

Luffy did as I asked which surprised me. The picture was a large painting. In it was some women in frilly dresses dinning at a tea table. Behind them was a lake that stretched far. What made me cringe was on the far right of the women was another lady with a knife in one hand, a head of a womem in the other, and blood all over her.

Leaning up against Luffy I grabbed the edge of the picture and pulled it so it was straighten. When I did this a dirty tan colored paper fell out. "Luffy grab that paper that fell" I commanded.

Sanji was the one to grab it since Luffy really couldn't bend with me on him. "Here you go Nami-Swan!" he exclaimed handing me the paper.

"Thanks Sanji-kun" I replied unfolding the paper. I was relying on Luffy to keep me upright as I leaned away from his shoulders. Opening the paper I couldn't help but frown.

"What does it say Nami?" Luffy asked getting bored waiting for me to reply. I would've hit him on his head, but I didn't need to let him drop me.

"It says 'Beware the fluffy terrors' and that's all" I said outloud. My mind was working overdrive trying to figure out what fluffy terrors it could be talking about.

"Look stairs" Sanji yelled from a far. I looked up from the paper to see him kinda far away from us in the more dark area. I was able to make out the outlines of his body. Luffy jolted us towards him in a happy manor.

It was really dark in this area to me. Sanji and Luffy seemed to not have a single problem.

"One set leads up and the other down. Which do we go?" Sanji asked as we stopped by him. Luffy seemed to be thinking about the choices. His muscles tensed under my hand as he began to walk down where it was pitch black.

"Luffy it's too dark" I whispered not wanting to yell. My nerves began to go overdrive as visions of ghost and other supernatural things took over.

"Your thinking to much Nami. It'll be fine" he said stumbling a bit. Sanji was close behind us with a steady hand on my back as if to catch me if Luffy fell.

We ended up in a dead end, but to me it felt like a door. I wished there was something I could use to light the way.

"Look a tourch" Sanji said lighting it up. Sanji discovery light up the stairs we were on and my ideal of it being a door was proven correct.

"Nami hold my neck" Luffy commanded as his arms left my thighs.


	10. Fluffy Terrors part 2

Nami p.o.v (ima start off with what I got showing on my phone. Sorry if it confusing)

I grasped Luffy neck as he coiled his arm backwards. Sanji sputter out cuss words as Luffy hit the door breaking it to pieces. Dust flew up and filled the air causing me to shove my face to Luffy back.

Sanji began to raise his legs to hurt Luffy but stopped when he remember I was still on his back. "The doors open now!" Luffy laughed.

It was extremely dark down there, so I clutched a little harder on Luffy shoulders. "Nami you okay?" Luffy asked as he felt me squeeze tighter to his shoulder.

"It's a bit dark isn't it?" I asked. Not long after Sanji appeared with a light and defended first.

"It's okay I can use Haki to see where we were going if Sanji couldn't find a light" Luffy stated in a matter of fact voice.

I forgot about the whole haki thing Luffy could use. Frowning slightly I allow the two boys to take me down stairs.

It was creepy and dusty. The light made small things seem big in there shadows. Like when a spider crawled by and its shadow appeared six times its size in its shadows made me nearly have a heart attack. Luffy laughed at my reaction and caught up with Sanji.

Maybe I should of staid with the others if this was going to happen.

We made it to a big room which was lit up with these weird crystal thingies. As Luffy and I went through a stone door closed.

"Are we locked in?" I asked in a panicky voice. Sanji was already examining the room for exits.

"I'm going to sit you down Nami. See if ankle is doing better" Luffy said. I felt him lowering me down before I could argue. The surprising thing was that my ankle didn't hurt. I frowned because I missed Luffy warmth.

Taking the time to clear my mind I took a look around. The room was spacious and old. There was no windows but a few cracks allowing air supply in.

Walking around I could see some writing in a corner. It seemed to be scratched on by someone.

"Fluffy Terrors are true terrors. Mythical creatures of deceiving. If you're caught in this room then you're at the end of your life. Once the lights go out you're in for the fight of your life. NEVER SEPARATE!

As soon as I said that the lights flickered. Then we were cast into a dark abyss.


	11. Fluffy Terrors part 3

Nami p.o.v

My heart began to go in a frenzy as I willed my eyes to adjust to the darkness. My eyes fought against me as I stood still in the eerie silence and darkness.

"Luffy! Sanji!" I called out. In honest truth I didn't want to call since I feared what these 'Fluffy Terrors' were. Neither one answered and that made me panick. I was about to start running to try to get one of their attention when I felt something warm touch my shoulder.

Instead of freezing I turned and punched whatever was touching me. There was a heavy thump and a groan. The groan sounded awfully familiar, so I stood still once more.

"Gosh Nami why you hit me" Luffy voice cracked the silence. At first I was relieved but the anger towards him nearly giving me a heart attack bled through.

"DON'T SNEAK UP ON SOME ONE WHO CAN'T SEE IN THE DARK!" I yelled at him.

I could sense him getting up as he grabbed a hold of my arm. "Sorry Nami I didn't mean to do that" he apologized.

I was about to accept when I felt something fury run past my legs. My mouth open sightly I began to look around to try to see a black spot moving about.

"Nami don't move" Luffy said with no joking tone. GREAT NOW I'M EVEN MORE SCARED THEN BEFORE!

Not questioning him I stood perfectly still. Well until I felt something wet drip on my shoulder.

"What the..." I began but I was tugged by Luffy to the other side of him as something sharp nearly cut me.

I heard Sanji mutter curses from the other side. The lights appeared once more as I was face to face with a huge creature. It was huge with white fur. Its eyes were blood red and it had silver daggers as claws . The weird thing was that it looked like a huge bunny. As it open it mouth I nearly fainted. Instead of buck teeth it had rows of razor sharp teeth like a shark. It turned slightly lashing a nearly tail out. It was long and spiked up.

"Don't let the fur touch you. There razor sharp even though its fur" Sanji yelled dodging a claw. One minute it was in front of me but it moved so fast I didn't see it appear behind me.

Dodging the claw coming down I grabbed a hold of my climact tact and pieced it together before turning around. There was seven of them. One began to cough up something like a hairball, and that's what it did. What I wasn't ready for was the thing to transform into another one of those things.

"T-They multiply" I said I'm shock. I felt the wind pick up behind me so I twirled my weapon around summing lightning. I was glad I was able to summon lightning quickly now.

The fluffy creature let out a loud screech as it was shocked. Its fur fluffed up and it absorb the lightning. "You got to be kidding me" I stated as I turn to face off once more.

(JusttoletyouknowImaygiveNamidifferentmovesthenwhatshehas. AlittlechangebutIthinkitbeokay)

Repiecing the poles I made them into three sided square with the top open. "Time to put these new moves that those old geezers taught me" I said. I began to spin the three before tossing it up in the air.

The creature looked at my poles with curiosity. "Galia Winds" I chanted as the poles spinner faster till a huge wind sweep out from the. It twirled around hitting the creature on its stomach. It let out a screech as it left the floor and crash into another creature who was fighting Sanji. Both smacked into the wall with a thud. I placed my hands out and caught the poles with a smirk. That'll show you to absorb my lightning.

Sanji looked like he was about to go love cook mode but another creature cut him off. Two more appeared by me as both tag teamed. Dodging two sets of furious claws my back hit a wall.

Taking my pole I slammed it against one of the creatures faces before dodging the other. Running and rearranging my poles once more I raised them up and chuncked them at the two. Both stopped when it landed between them.

It glowed white before blue flames appeared. "AChilled Flames" I said as they grew surrounding the two. They dissapeared into ash as I went to my poles with a smirk. Picking it up I stood up only to have a rubber arm wrap around my waist. My body was thrown forwards as I felt something nearly scratch my shoulder. My body collided in Luffy side making me groan.

"That was close" he said holding onto his hat.

"Thanks" I mutter blushing a bit. I stepped back from him and turned around. Only Two left and then they did the craziest thing every. They merge bodies!


	12. Fluffy Terrors part 4

Nami p.o.v (I love writing in her view. I feel more in sync with her then the rest ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ )

We stood there watching as it merged it body together. It had four arms that were equipped with nasty sharp claws, two tails with razor sharp spikes, two heads both with rows of teeth, and it stood well over seven feet.

"COOL!" Luffy exclaimed as he watch it finish merging. Only he would think this would be cool. I wanted to knock him out for his reaction, but I knew that we'll need him for the fight.

"I thought they couldn't even get more uglier. I guessed wrong" Sanji mutter shoving his hands in his pockets. His shoulder was cut but other than that I couldn't see any other wounds.

Like before even with it huge size it moved fast. We manage to all dodge but we got separated because of that. The creature attacked the nearest thing which happen to be Sanji.

Sanji dodge and gave him a fiery kick. It didn't stun it at all. Well it grown more immune to different elements now. I watch it as Luffy and Sanji attacked it. I needed to find a weakness on it somehow. It hasn't notice me so I took the time to study it. The problem is it fur. Its absorbing everything they throw at it. Hands on my hips I wanted to scream out in frustration.

I was about to bang my head against the wall when an ideal hit me. If this didn't work then it was immune to all elements. Taking my poles I pulled them all apart. Creating mirages of the poles I made five total. Giving each a kiss I ready myself for the biggest attack I had up my sleeve.

"Luffy! Sanji! Keep it in one place" I yelled at the two. They gave me weird looks before nodding. Good now if only I can get it to work.

"I call upon the winds, waters, fires, lightnings, and storms of the five point pentagon. Once marked by the power of five destroy your captive" I chanted. Each pole glowed purple and rattle in my hands. Good they reacted to the chant. Taking them I tossed them into the air.

Pointing at the beast I felt a over sense of power weild through me. "Your target" I muttered.

The poles glowed a white color now as they struck the ground around the beast. Luffy and Sanji jumped back a bit surprised by this. Once all five were in the correct area they drew a five star pentagon.

Before the creature could jump out of the pentagon a huge bright light shot up surrounding it. It screamed louder then the others making everyone criged. The light burst through the ceiling and out to the sky.

The screams were unbearable as I felt myself nearly fainting. I feel to my knees as it got louder echoing in my head. It was the recoil of the attack I used. The screams of the one trapped will hit the caster double.

Soon the light fadded as the screaming dissapeared. Ringing sounds echo throughout my eardrums as I looked at the pentagon. The creature was gone now the only thing left was it skeleton.

Once I could hear properly I went to receive my poles. The mirages dissapered leaving the originals. Piecing them back to the strap on my thigh I let out a sigh.

"Waaaa Nami when could you do that!" Luffy asked amazed. Even Sanji had his mouth wide open to what happen.

"My little secret" I said smirking as I winked at the two.

The ground began to shake as the skeleton began to fall apart into rose petals. The floor open sending us crashing down into darkness once more.


	13. There's Another Luffy

Nami p.o.v

Falling wasn't so bad, but landing was a bitch! I ended up landing on Sanji who had landed on poor Luffy. Of course Luffy wasn't affected by our impacts since he was rubber.

The darkness still consumed us, by there was a soft glow in the room we landed in. Sitting up I got off the two before making sure my weapon was still strapped to my hip. All I needed to do was loose one pole and I was defenseless. Well maybe not but I needed all of them for stronger attacks.

"I guess were further underneath this place" Sanji muttered. I have never seen Sanji go this long with a cigarette before and I'm shocked at how well he's doing.

"MORE EXPLORING!" Luffy shouted as he bounced up and began to run off. Taking his lead I began to search around. The last room had a warning, so I was going to see if this one had one to.

I searched for a bit before I grew tired. Sitting on some broken cement I watched the other two. Sanji was admiring the details engraved on the stone while Luffy was running around looking at every little thing he came across.

"Look guys its a weird mirror!" Luffy shouted. My eyes traveled to where hi voice was and they widen in shock.

"BAKA PUT IT DOWN IT COULD BE A TRAP!" I snapped at him. He only gave me this long good stare before looking into the mirror. I think all the fighting he has done finally knocked a screw loose or maybe a few.

"It says 'DANGER! Neverlookintothemirror. Forifyoudoyoumustfightsomeonewhoknowsyoubest. Yourstrengthandyourweaknesses. Yourself'" Sanji read out loud where the mirror once laid.

"Shit Luffy look away" I said nearing him. As I went to grab the mirror I felt a strange presence behind me. Arms encircled my waist pulling me back against a chest.

"Too late" something whispered in my ear. This thing sounded like Luffy, but the skin color was darker.

"Hey let go of Nami" the real Luffy stated with a pissed off voice.

The other Luffy kept a tight firm grip on me before setting his chin untop of my head. "And what if I don't?" He said in a teasing voice.

What I wanted to know was why I COULDN'T MOVE MY FUCKING BODY! It felt like led and really heavy, yet I could stand perfectly.

"I propose a game of sorts. Who ever wins gets Nami" the fake Luffy said. Sanji looked like he was about to explode, but Luffy stopped him. His hat covered his eyes shielding it from our view.

"What is this game you speak of?" He asked. Next thing I knew was my body was flying up towards the ceiling. Vines clambered out from thin air wrapping me up holding my facedown so I could see everything.

"NAMI-SWAN" Sanji voiced echoed through the room.

"I don't want any interferace" the fake Luffy hissed. Vines crepped up from under him wrapping him up too.

"Okay me! Here is the deal. We're going to play a game. I know we love games! This whole place will be a board game" he snickered as the whole place began to shake.

The room we were just in grew bigger and formed itself in a obstacle course. Right below me a pit of spikes open up. WHY ME!

"I'll explain the game to you. We both start at the starting line. You see those skulls sitting on poles. Well there alive and will ask you questions about anything we encounter and our feelings. Answer truthfully and you'll pass the obstacle with ease. Answer falsely then it will a bitch getting past the obstacle. Easy right? Well your wrong. Each time you answer wrong you loose a turn and sweet Nami will slowly fall into those pointy spikes. Don't want to mess a pretty face like that up now do we?" The fake said while chuckling.

I felt movement come back to my body as I let out a sigh. I swear if this goes wrong I'm going to come back and haunt Luffy ass.

"Your on!" Luffy agreed.


	14. The Game: Part 1

Nami p.o.v (IMA make the rest of the chapters her point of view so get use to it xD)

Well I pretty useless at the moment, and so was Sanji.

The duo walked to the skeleton pole. My Luffy... _WAITMYLUFFY?_

Ugh whatever I'm tired and I'm not thinking straight.

"First question! How did you receive the scar below your eye?" The skeleton ask.

If Luffy gets this wrong I'll kill him myself!

"STAB MYSELF!" Both yelled at the same time. I sweat dropped at how alike they were, yet the fake Luffy was different in other ways.

"Ummm yeah I guess that's a good enough answer. You may pass!" The skeleton spoke.

Wow idiots!

Both Luffy began to go through the first obstacle. It was pretty simple though. All the had to do was run up a incline advoiding the red squares.

Both made it to the other side without any faults. Honestly will Luffy be able to defeat himself? Both of them know their strength and weakness. This may be Luffy strongest opponent yet.

"Next question! When battling buggy the clown Nami acted as if she was going to betray you. Did you feel like she was even though you brushed it off like nothing?" The skeleton ask.

It was a personal question that involved me? I wasn't sure if I wanted to know to truth or not.

Luffy stepped forward with a smile. "Of course not!" He replied. I started to smile, but then the vines let me fall a foot.

Luffy really did felt like I betrayed them. "I did feel betrayed" the fake Luffy replied. He went first with ease as Luffy had to wait. He never once looked at me as he waited a turn.

The fake Luffy answered his next question and continued on.

"Okay Luffy you may pass this and answer the question to continue on. Answer the next one wrong and you loose a turn once again" the skeleton asked.

Luffy nodded and began to go through the next course. The course shifted to a evil looking thing. Luffy manage to scramble pass it with ease. The fake Luffy was on the other side of the next course watching with a smug look. 

"Next question! Okay Luffy! When ever Nami punches you are you okay with it, or slightly mad because she disrespect you in front of your crew?" The skeleton asked Luffy. 

Oh come on! Another one with me involved!

Luffy seem to hesitate in answering. Hiding his eyes behind his bangs and placed a hand over his hat. 

"I'm sorry Nami" he said nearly loud enough for me to hear. 

What did he mean?


	15. The Game: Part 2

Nami p.o.v

It seemed time had become frozen after the question was asked. It was like my whole body seemed to freeze a bit, yet my heart wanted to know the answer. In truth I needed to know what Luffy thought about me. If he says he doesn't and I don't move that means he doesn't, but if he says he doesn't and I move that means he telling the truth.

Luffy seemed to be in a mini panic. He gripped the edge of his hat lowering it as he turned away from me. Is that a blush I see?

Luffy p.o.v

I can't lie! If I do that means Nami will fall more. I didn't want her to find her out this way! Well I didn't know this would happen.

Lowering the hat over my eyes I allowed myself to hid my blush spreading across my face.

"Yes" I whispered lowly.

"I couldn't hear you, and I bet the lovely lady hanging there didn't either" the fake me said appearing beside us. The game tiles all darken as they slowly dissapeared. What the hell is going on?

"I think I'm changing the rules a little bit. I'm tired of playing, so I giving you three seconds to answer loud enough that the world can hear or Nami drops to her death" the fake me said. WHAT! Panick seized me as my body tremble. I open my mouth to talk out loud but I froze. Why can't I say it out loud so Nami can hear me.

Gritting my teeth I pulled on my hat harder.

"Too late" the fake me said. Then everything went in slow motion.

Nami screaming. Sanji cussing trying to be relased from his hold to get Nami. The fake me laughing like a maniac.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIII" I screamed as I turned to catch her. Only problem was that she was holding onto the roots that realased her.

"Luffy hurry up and defeat that fake bastard. I don't know how long I can hold on" she screamed down at me.

I let a smirk spread on my face as I cracked my knuckles. "Just hold on Nami this won't take long" I said laughing.

sorry for short chapter... i'm too busy to work on this story. I'm moving very soon and it's goign to be hetic


	16. The Game: Part 3

Nami p.o.v

It seemed time had become frozen after the question was asked. It was like my whole body seemed to freeze a bit, yet my heart wanted to know the answer. In truth I needed to know what Luffy thought about me. If he says he doesn't and I don't move that means he doesn't, but if he says he doesn't and I move that means he telling the truth.

Luffy seemed to be in a mini panic. He gripped the edge of his hat lowering it as he turned away from me. Is that a blush I see?

Luffy p.o.v

I can't lie! If I do that means Nami will fall more. I didn't want her to find her out this way! Well I didn't know this would happen.

Lowering the hat over my eyes I allowed myself to hid my blush spreading across my face.

"Yes" I whispered lowly.

"I couldn't hear you, and I bet the lovely lady hanging there didn't either" the fake me said appearing beside us. The game tiles all darken as they slowly dissapeared. What the hell is going on?

"I think I'm changing the rules a little bit. I'm tired of playing, so I giving you three seconds to answer loud enough that the world can hear or Nami drops to her death" the fake me said. WHAT! Panick seized me as my body tremble. I open my mouth to talk out loud but I froze. Why can't I say it out loud so Nami can hear me.

Gritting my teeth I pulled on my hat harder.

"Too late" the fake me said. Then everything went in slow motion.

Nami screaming. Sanji cussing trying to be relased from his hold to get Nami. The fake me laughing like a maniac.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIII" I screamed as I turned to catch her. Only problem was that she was holding onto the roots that realased her.

"Luffy hurry up and defeat that fake bastard. I don't know how long I can hold on" she screamed down at me.

I let a smirk spread on my face as I cracked my knuckles. "Just hold on Nami this won't take long" I said laughing.


	17. Fight For Life

Nami p.o.v

My arms screamed in pain as I hanged from the root thingy. I looked down at the fight happening below my body. I could feel my hands slipping a bit.

"Hurry up Luffy" I whispered as my hands slipped more. I don't know how much longer I could hold on.

Luffy p.o.v

He was fast and smart. When I hit with one attack he used it against me. It was like fighting a reflection. I needed to hurry up and win this. Nami was slipping due to the fear leaking off her.

Turning my head I narrowed my eyes at my opponent as he tossed a flying fist at me. Deflecting I tossed the same attack back, but he dodge it. Closing my eyes I let my senses take over.

Biting my thumb I felt my body heat up as steam poured off my skin. Opening my eyes I twisted up my arm before letting it fly. The fake me try to dodge, but I hit him in the gut. He let out a 'ooff' before flying backwards into Sanji. The force of hit made the roots holding Sanji break. Once he was free he lit his leg up in fire before kicking the fake me up in the air. When he landed I was shock to what I saw. Cracks began to appear over his body from our hits.

The body faded and began to take a new form all a sudden. A bright light erupted before a new person stood in front of us. It was Nami!

A fake Nami smirked at us as she snapped her fingers. I heard the real Nami squeak as a light erupted around her. Then she was down beside the take one.

The fake Nami grabbed the real Nami hand and began to spin them in circles. They stopped and swayed a bit. "Which is the real one" Sanji asked me starring at the two.

Nami p.o.v

"I'm the real one" the fake me said. Who the hell does this bitch think she is?

"Don't believe that imposter" I growled out sending her a glare.

"Oh great things couldn't get worst" Sanji mutter.

I grabbed the fake me and pushed her down. "Stop acting like me. You'll have to pay me to act as me" I hissed. She got up and pushed me backwards.

"Stopping acting like me! You have to pay for acting like me" she said smirking.

I grabbed my perfect climact tack and pieced it together. She did the same before swinging at me. I dodge and twirled mine around releasing a mist.

Just trust me guys! It surrounded the whole area making everyone disappear.

Luffy p.o.v

The Nami's began to fight as we stood to see who will win. Soon one Nami pieced together her weapon then the other. One began to twirl there's as a mist erupted. It surrounded everywhere making it hard to see. I lost Sanji and both Nami. I began to walk as I used my haki to sense one of them. It was one of the Nami's.

"Luffy" she asked as I got closer. How do I know this is the real one? The fake me knew everything about me, so the fake Nami knows about Nami.

"Prove that your the real Nami" I stated with a serious voice.

"Can't you tell?" She asked with a sweet voice.

"No"I replied. I can't trust her unless I know for sure.

"Oh Luffy I wished you could believe me" she whispered before stepping closer to me. I stepped back but she grabbed my wrist.

"Don't leave me Luffy" she said again starring at me with her brown eyes. Oh kami this was very very bad!


	18. Thunder: The Heart Only Beats For You

Nami p.o.v

I couldn't see anything, just as planned. Closing my eyes I began to tap into what power I had left. I pushed through the sound the most emitted and waited for a voice.

Then I heard talking not far from me. It was Luffy and the imposter.

Pushing through the mist I try to let the sounds guide me. Please be okay Luffy!

Luffy p.o.v

I couldn't stop staring into those beautiful orbs. They were calling me in wanting me to fall to their control. I had to remember this may not be the real Nami. What can I do? The fake Nami knows everything the real Nami knows.

"How can I trust you?" I asked stalling for some time. The fake me acted more evil then me, but the mirror has change personalities on us. Now it acts just like the person it replicated.

I heard footsteps approach us as the smell of tangerines got closer. It was Nami as well. She had her eyes closed with her hand out searching. Did she injure her eyes?

I felt her warm hand intertwine with mine as she stepped closer. She open her eyes and looked frighten at first. "Luffy?" She questioned with uncertain lacing her word. She was so close to me that I could feel her heart beating fast.

"Why are you touching the imposter Luffy" the other Nami asked. She stepped forward and hug me from the back. What am I going to do. My heart was spring and I knew my face must be on fire.

"Who am I to choose?" I asked out loud untangling myself from the two. They stood side by side shooting glares at each other. The mist started to lift as Sanji could be found knocked out not far from them.

The Nami who came last looked shocked at Sanji knocked out body as the other just kept giving me lovey dove looks. Wait... Hold on a second...

"That's it!" I screamed out in joy. I went to the Nami who was currently starring at Sanji knocked out body.

I wrapped a arm around her as I let out a laugh. "Your the real Nami. Only the real Nami would care for her Nakama" I said laughing.

The other Nami let out a horiffic scream as she tossed her hand out.

I felt Nami stiffen under my arm as she pushed me away. Lightning hit my Nami hard as she let out a strangle cry. She feel to her knees panting as steam rose from her skin.

"That was close Luffy" she said smiling at me.

"Nami why did you do that!" I yelled kneeling beside her. Her body lurch forwards as I held on to her. Her head laid against my chest as she relax slightly.

"Your rubber baka. You would've been hurt worse than me. When I hit you with my lightning I'm only doing it half heartily, but that fake over there put a lot of power in its attack" she explained in pain.

Before I knew it she was up out of my arms and on her feet piecing together her stick thingy.

Nami p.o.v

At least now Luffy knew who was real. My body was in pain from taking on that attack but I wasn't done yet. All mirrors break right? Now I just need to break the damn thing, so we can continue.

'Loveisnothingbutadreamgirl. Ifyoufindsomeoneyouwanttolovethanyoubetterkeepthem'a familiar voice echo within my head.

Pushing the thought out of my head I swung my perfect climact tact around three times to the left then two to the right.

A strong gust began to form around us. "What are you doing. I haven't seen you use this" the mirror hissed.

"That's because I read this in a scroll and this is the first time I'm using it" I replied. I stopped it and formed a triangle. The wind picked up stronger as tornados touched ground swirling the mirror in a shark like manor. Lifting one side I bent it upwards and tossed it upwards in between all tornados. Lighting InterFuse with the tornado as they moved to block the mirror within it.

"Special Weather: Lightning Shark Tornados" I chanted. The tornados switch shapes to sharks before attacking the mirror.

She let a scream out as the sharks bit her body. Cracks formed at the spots as lightning crackled through causing more cracks. The sharks let go as the fused into a giant shark.

"Nooooo" the mirror yelled as it try to run away, but the giant shark swallowed it whole. A bright light appeared as the mirror broke completely. I felt a arm wrap around me as I looked behind me. Luffy had gotten Sanji before grabbing me. The sounds of things breaking told me the whole building was falling apart.

The white light soon blinded us as I felt my body slowly shutting down. What's going on?


	19. The End?

Nami p.o.v

Light shined brightly down on me. I groaned in pain as my body floated within this strange white light.

"Nami... Nami... Wakeupsleepyhead" a voice chuckled.

I couldn't move my body at all. What's wrong with me?

"Rememberwhenyoubetrayedyourcrew... WhydotheytrustyouNam"

"IseeinsideofyourheartNami. Yourinlovewithyourcaptain... Butdoesheloveatheirlikeyou. He'safraidofyouNami. Youtakewhatyouwantandthrowwhatyoudon'twantout"

Where the hell are these voices coming from?

"Luffy... Zoro... Usopp... Sanji... Robin... Chopper... Franky... Brooke... YourfamilyNami. Forgetthenegativethingyou'vedoneandliveforthem. Liveformeandliveforourmother. WakeupNami" I knew this voice.

My eyes slowly cracked open. Looking up everything was wooden. Wait wooden?

I sat up and yawned stretching my body out. The sound of a page being turned made me look up. Robin sat on a chair reading a book.

Wait...

WHY AM I'M ON THE THOUSAND SUNNY AND NOT IN THE RUINS?

"Robin what happen?" I asked frantically. She gave me a weird look before marking her page.

"What are you talking about Nami. We been out on sea for the past week?" She said in a questioning way.

Impossible!

"What about the island. You were hurt, we went to explore" I was sputtering out.

Robin spawned a hand on my shoulder as I looked up at her.

"It seems you were dreaming a really good dream Nami. Come one Sanji should have breakfast made soon" she said standing up.

I pulled shorts and a bikini top on before following her out. We were on the Thousand Sunny not a island. Was it really a dream.

I notice a familiar red color on the figure head. Turning I could see the same straw hat and the same messy black hair.

I couldn't stop my heart from beating at just starring at him. I was brought out of my thoughts when the said person was a few inches in front of my face.

"Are you okay Nami?" Luffy asked with his normal smile.

"I'm fine Luffy" I replied.

"Come on Sanji has breakfast ready" he said grabbing my hand dragging me with him. I couldn't help but start laughing with him.

"Love is nothing but dream right?" I whispered as Luffy pulled me to the others, my family.


End file.
